How to Save a Zodiac
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: "There lies within this world 12 zodiacs. Every being is born unto one of these constellations of stars...Everyone is born under one, but there are those that are their zodiacs. These beings live separately from regular human beings." I do not own Naruto or its characters. LeeGaa in that order.
1. Chapter 1

"_There lies within this world 12 zodiacs. Every being is born unto one of these constellations of stars: Aries the ram, Taurus the bull, Gemini the twins, Cancer the crab, Leo the lion, Virgo the virgin, Libra the scales, Scorpio the scorpion, Sagittarius the archer, Capricorn the goat, Aquarius the water bearer, and Pisces the fish. Everyone is born under one, but there are those that are their zodiacs. These beings live separately from regular human beings. _

_They have physical traits that are easily noticed by others that correspond with which zodiac they are associated with. The Arians bottom half is that of a ram while the top half is human with curled horns on their heads and drooping ram ears on the side of their heads. Taurus' are the same, but with the horns being longer and straight and their tails represent more of a whip. There are always two beings of a single entity that represent Gemini, though there are two bodies, they act of one mind. Cancers are born with four arms too many totaling six in count and have a tendency to slide sideways than walk straight. Leos have feline ears perched on their heads and tails growing from their spines. They are abrasive by nature and are among the most prideful of the zodiacs. There is only one way to tell a Virgo from a regular human, and that is their eyes. Virgos have very bright eyes that have no pupil. One can naturally be born a Virgo, but should they take on a mate they lose their title making them different from regular zodiacs. Librans look no different from humans, but are geniuses that specialize in math and can live freely with humanity. Scorpios have a large scorpion tail at the base of their spine and are known for being cunning and promiscuous. Sagittarians have the bottom half of a horse and are known as centaurs. Being able to shoot a bow is but a sixth sense to them. Capricorns are born with fish tails and curved horns with drooping ears like Arians. As they grow it is common for them to grow gray or white fur on their shoulders. Aquarians, like Librans, have no differences physically with humans, but cannot be away from the ocean for long before they go mad with homesickness and slowly spiral into dementia. It is rumored they can actually manipulate water to their will and become water themselves. Pisceans are what mankind call mermaids. They are known as the ocean's protectors and are very carefree. _

_There are two ways for zodiacs to be born: first, two of the same zodiac could mate and produce offspring, and the second is for two people to have a child born under a certain constellation while that zodiac's ruling planet is within that constellation (this applies to all but Cancers and Leos since their ruling planets are the moon and the sun). There is no rule stating that two different zodiacs can't mate, but it is quite uncommon for it to happen. Humans too tend to stay away from them since their knowledge on them is not that vast. If two zodiacs of different race decide to mate, then it would be as if the two were sterile since it is impossible to reproduce under such conditions. _

_Most zodiacs have things that are quite rare and valuable to mankind. For example, the horns of Aries, Taurus, and Capricorn are among the strongest material to be found and worked with. A Scorpio's venom is quite toxic, but if mixed with the right ingredients it can become its own cure. A Virgos eyes turn to gems when plucked from the eye sockets, whether they be alive or dead. It is for this reason there are zodiac hunters. These are people that find and collect what is valuable of a zodiac. Methods for collecting can either be humane or cruel since there is no law restricting the hunters. _

_Despite the information here, there is still not much known about the zodiac beings. It is in this regard that human beings study as much of them as they can."_

-Ayame Fujoshi

Gaara Subaku scanned the article with irritation. There was a lot of information missing on the zodiacs as well as a few lies printed. For instance, a Leo's hair is quite untamable and grows wildly resembling a mane. A Virgo's pride actually outshines a Leo's too (why else would they stay a virgin?). Cancer's are the best at hand-to-hand combat. A Libra is OCD to the point mental breakdowns are common if they are not even, and most are considerably lazy. Of course, these were only a few pieces of information the zodiac found missing. There was also the fact that a Virgo's eyes turned to crystal and not a gem when taken, and the horns on his kind fell off and regrew every five years where they could be found hidden in the sand where they bury them. There was also the small detail that in the middle of every year zodiacs lost their differences with mankind and looked and acted no differently. Though that only lasts the one day.

The paper was set down on the white sand next to the Capricorn who had just read it. Letting out a sigh, he dug a small hole and buried the paper back in the sand where he had put it last. He didn't know why he wanted to bury his possessions in the sand; he just figured it was instinct telling him it was a good idea. There was also a few pairs of horns he had hid that had yet to turn into sand themselves, a Virgo crystal he had found left behind by an ignorant hunter, and a knife hidden in a cove under the water for emergencies. After making sure the mound of sand was flat, the Capricorn crawled back to the body of water he claimed home. Before diving under he took the time to notice his appearance. Red disheveled hair, black circles around his blue-green eyes that could have been mistaken as Virgo if he wasn't so obviously a Capricorn, naturally pale skin that refused to tan, two goat horns placed atop his red hair with drooping, gray goat ears underneath, soft, gray, thick fur on his shoulders, and a red tattoo above his eye that read 'love'. Looking down he figured he was in shape, but not really all that muscular, with a fish tail the same color of his eyes. Shaking his head at his moment of vanity, he dived underneath his reflection into the water.

Despite his body's physique, Gaara didn't really enjoy being in the water as much as he did land. If anyone asked he would blame it on his triplicity or element, earth. Of course it wasn't just him, the few fellow Capricorns he's ever met also admitted their preference for land over water. Personally, he found himself more at home lying in the sand with the sun bathing him in its rays.

Turning to his left when he found a boulder with a large crack running through the middle of it, he saw the sea cave he shared with one other shy Capricorn. Usually Gaara preferred to be alone, but good shelter was hard to come by where he was and the person he lived with wasn't really a bother to him, unlike his first roommate, a Pisces with silver hair and glasses that was always performing weird experiments and calling himself a doctor. He still shivers when he thinks about the way the guy smiled when Gaara woke up to him watching him sleep. Upon entering the cave, the Capricorn's eyes immediantly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. After swimming through the narrow entrance he came upon a crossroad where one room belonged to him, and the other to his roomie, Hinata Hyuuga. The only thing seperating them was a short wall of rock. Each room had a ground of sand with a circle of rocks in the middle to indicate where they slept. Gaara had nothing in the way of decoration, but Hinata's room had shells and strings of pearls lying everywhere on the floor that she would use for accessories when she felt particurlarly pretty that day and a small hand mirror she would use often. Right now the female Capricorn was digging through them with haste and humming an upbeat, happy tune with a smile. Gaara stared as he watched her put on a string of pink pearls around her purple tail, only to shake her head, throw them randomly in a corner, and keep looking. Next she tried to clip a black and white shell onto her white fur on her right shoulder, only to disagree with that too. While she was trying to tie shining, white pearls into her dark purple hair Gaara decided to speak up.

"What are you doing?" he asked through waves, which were like sonar to his kind. Because while it was normal to see her dress up, it was not normal for her to get this excited about it.

Not knowing she was being watched, Hinata turned her lilac eyes onto him and gasped at the intrusion as the pearls dropped back to the ground. She blushed at getting caught, but didn't stutter like she would have in the beginning.

"Oh, Gaara I didn't see you there, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, so why are you trying on all of your jewels and shells?"

At first Hinata averted her eyes and her blush reddened even further, but then her smile grew and she started to giggle like a school girl. Gaara just raised a non-existent brow at her behaviour.

"Well, earlier today, while I was picking seashells off the coast, I saw the most beautiful Virgo walking on the beach! Her gait was so graceful, and her eyes were such a beautiful shade of green. I tried talking to her, but I'm afraid I made a fool of myself when I could barely get two words out without stuttering. But she still wanted to meet me tomorrow! I have to be there at the same time and place, and I want to look my best for her."

Gaara guessed this girl had to be special if she made the usually quiet Hinata ramble like that. Though it wasn't surprising to hear Hinata call her beautiful if she was a Virgo since most Virgos are, but it wasn't like Hinata hadn't seen a Virgo before so maybe this girl really was this good looking.

"What's her name?" Gaara asked.

Hinata went back to her searching before she answered him.

"She told me it was Temari."

"Temari?"

"Yes, do you know her?" She asked Gaara while wrapping light blue pearls around her waist and breasts.

"Never heard of her." Gaara shook his head.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation since Hinata started humming again while trying to get a pink shell to clip in her hair after the pearls disappointed her. Gaara decided a nap was out of the question, and turned to head back out.

"Hey Gaara, do you think I should wear a shirt tomorrow?" Hinata asked while tying those pink pearls onto her horns before he could head out.

"I don't see why since she has already seen you naked, and your both women anyway."

"Yeah, but isn't it normal for her kind to wear clothes? I want to make her feel comfortable around me."

"Okay, but what if she decides to strip just to make you comfortable around her?"

Gaara heard a squeek and saw Hinata's face turn redder than his hair with her whole body trembling at the idea he gave her.

"Do what ever you want Hinata, but I think Temari already feels fine around you since she asked to meet you again." With that, Gaara took off before Hinata could stop him.

After getting out of the cave, Gaara heads out to lie on the beach since there is nothing much better to do. He contemplates searching for treasure instead, but right now all he wants is to feel the sun warmed grains of sand on the palms of his hands. Finding the spot he was on earlier, he lies back and lets the sun dry the water on his body. His tail fin is barely in the water, but still makes splashing sounds when he smacks it on the ground. One arm goes behind his head, while the other lies on his stomach in a relaxing pose. Dark rings close as the sun begins to set and a small smile makes itself known before it disappears after only a moments. It isn't really safe to fall asleep on the beach, but Gaara only sleeps a few hours anyway, so the harm isn't that great. He convinces himself of this and turns his head as he rests.

He doesn't know how long he sleeps, but when he wakes up the stars are out, the moon is hiding as it is a new moon tonight, the sun is gone, and alot of hands are on him. These hands tie his arms behind his back and strap a gag around his mouth as he is stuffed into a cramped iron cage. He glares at the hunters as he tries to get his hands out of the rope, only to end up with bleeding, rope burned wrists. As he fights his restraints, his cage is picked up and thrown none too gently onto the back of a caravan with spacious room filled with other cages that are either empty or house other zodiacs.

Gaara looks at the others around him. There's a naked female Scorpio next to him squirming with hate in her eyes, trying hard to get out of her ropes that bind her hands, legs, and tail. The hunters must have got her while she was sleeping too since most fights with Scorpios ended with the other party poisoned and dead.

The being in front of him is kicking at the bars with his tied legs. It's easy to see the male in front of him is a Leo with the ears and lion tail. His hair is black and wild like a mane. Gaara can't be sure, but he thinks he sees the Leo's dark eyes turn red at times.

Sobs can be heard underneath the Capricorn's own cage. Looking down he sees a pink haired Aries curled up, letting tears rain down her face. As expected, she is tied and gagged as well.

Noises can be heard outside the caravan and suddenly they are all lurched back as it starts to move.

'_Well, fuck...'_

It seems Gaara isn't going to know how Hinata's date went.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thought you all should know about this nudity thing going on. The zodiacs that go around naked are Aries, Taurus, Leo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, and Pisces. So now all of you know. Some of this info I use comes from the book 'The Astrologer's Handbook' by Julia Parker, the rest is what I made up. Also, reviews are always encouraged and loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters***

* * *

It had been several days now and the moon was coming back slowly, though its light mattered not in the canopy of the forest. The light of a campfire could be made out from where a raven haired Saggitarius stood secretly in waiting. This specific camp belonged to some zodiac hunters that had made the mistake of taking a dear friend to the young zodiac a few days ago, and he wasn't leaving until his friend was saved and the group paid dearly. From what he could see, most were sitting by the fire laughing at something said or done, and a few others were lazily keeping watch. It was obvious they just wanted to join in on the food and fun the rest of the group was enjoying. It seemed most of the zodiacs they caught were being held in a concealed caravan. The ones they couldn't cage, Sagittarians like him, were tied to trees. It broke his heart to see his friend beaten into submission and tied up like some rabid animal. Feeling even more enraged, the raven haired youth grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver. His position from the hunters was about a couple hundred yards away, nothing he couldn't handle. Pulling his bow back, breathing slow and even, yes this would be easy. The hunters have no idea and are not ready for a surprise attack. Before he can let go though, something out of the norm catches his eye.

At first all he sees is a small yellow blur, but when it stops the Sagittarius can tell it is another person. From the way the boy looks around and tiptoes quietly it is obvious he is not one of the hunters. He watches in darkness as the boy creeps to the caravan housing other zodiacs and opens the sheets covering it to look in. The young centaur can't make out anything specific from where he stands of the newcomer other than his bright blonde hair, and from the looks of it this one is trying to save a zodiac as well. The blonde whispers something to one of the beings in the caravan before he closes the tarp and sneaks his way to the drunken hunters. The Sagittarius raises a large brow as he watches the boy steal a set of keys from a passed out guard who had one too many glasses of whatever alchoholic beverages the rest were drinking. The boy, in his haste to free the zodiac, trips over a random root sticking from the ground causing a small 'oomph' to escape from him. From his hiding spot in the edge of darkness, the centaur notices how the hunter closest to the boy heard the noise. Not wanting the young vigilante to get caught, the centaur brings his bow back up and readies his arrow. Just as the boy and hunter notice each other, his arrow pierces soundlessly through the man's windpipe having him fall with the momentum the arrow had. The blonde sits stunned for a moment before his head turns looking in the direction the arrow came from. The raven slowly walks close enough so that the light of the fire can illuminate him, but not so that everyone can see him. From this close up he can now see the boy has cobalt eyes with three whisker type markings underneath each cheek. His robes are a mix of yellow and black, and has straw sandals on his feet.

The blonde looks cautious, but not terrified at his arrival. The zodiac held one finger to his lips in a 'shush' action and took off back into the darkness before the boy could ask anything of him. Back in his original position, another arrow was pulled back and readied as another lonely target was soon sighted by the skilled marksman. The release was flawless and soundless as it flew into the man's left eye. The man had been sitting down, leaning on a tree, so there was only the thud of the arrow piercing the bark behind the man. No one took notice. The next one aimed at was too close to the blond boy and again shot through the throat. All that was left now were the ones near the fire in a circle coming at four in total. If he had been alone, he would have shot all of them, but if he shot one, the others would notice and start searching for who was killing them off, and then they would find the boy. Gritting his teeth, the raven put the bow back and walked off towards his friend that was tied up some feet from the hunters. At first, the other centaur didn't notice anybody around him, keeping his head lowered to the ground. When he looked up after being tapped on the shoulder his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw.

"Lee?" The pale Saggitarius asked with hope and wonder. The raven put a hand to the others mouth telling him to be quiet as he undid the ropes binding his friends hands to the tree. Looking him over, his friends black fur had a few spots of dried blood from when he was captured, one of his almond eyes was blackend but not horribly swollen, cuts littered his upper body, but were crudely taken care of and scabbing, and his wrists were red and swollen from fighting the ropes that were placed on him. His friend was a mess and Lee felt terrible he hadn't made it in time to save his friend before he was captured. Grabbing one of his hands, Lee led the other centaur away from the camp far enough so he wouldn't be seen.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" Lee whispered quickly. He ran off before his friend could question him. As fast as possible, Lee found the blonde next to the caravan where he last saw him. Again Lee held his finger to his lips as he helped by pulling one cage out after another. The first cage the boy opened housed a Leo with thick dark hair. The hug the two shared made it obvious they were more than friends. After being reunited, the blonde then opened the cage of a Cancer who had two upside down red triangles on his cheeks. Next was a green eyed Aries with brown fur and whose cheeks and eyes were stained with tears. Then came a Scorpio who smiled when she was freed and tried to rub against the blonde only to get a warning growl from the Leo. The last to be freed was a Capricorn with blood red hair and a bluish-green tail. This was rare, Capricorns and Pisces were usually not captured because of how hard they were to find. Looking around most of the injuries to be found on the captives were red and bleeding wrists and ankles. The only one who would need help getting away was the Capricorn since he didn't have any way to run with them. Quickly, Lee grabbed the red head and put him on his back with little problem. The Capricorn looked surprised but didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around Lee's waist with a little bit of diffulculty since his quiver was in the way. With everybody free, Lee got their attention and motioned for all of them to follow him. Every move sounded too loud as they all worked their way around the hunters who were still alive. Their position was nearly blown when the Scorpio decided to try and pay the hunters back for capturing her, but the Cancer grabbed her before she could make a move against them. When they were all sure they wouldn't be seen, they all ran into the forest, only stopping so Lee could tell his friend they were leaving.

There was heavy breathing coming from some of the group as they ran away from the camp site, and there was several times one of them would trip and need help getting back up. The forest was dark, and while this wasn't a problem to the Saggitarius', Lee had to keep looking back to make sure nobody seperated from the group and got lost. When they were a good mile away from the glow of the fire, Lee stopped and turned around to see a couple bend down to catch their breath and others fall down in exhaustion.

"I think we're far enough now." Lee said with no trouble, since running a mile was nothing to him.

"*pant*...Y-yeah...*pant*" The blonde agreed after a few deep breaths. Besides the lack of oxygen, nobody seemed no more hurt or scruffed than what they already were. Lee felt hot breath beside his ear and hands on his shoulders before he heard a husky voice say, "Thank you."

Lee turned around only to end up staring at the teal of eyes of the Capricorn on his back. Strange, there weren't any pupils, maybe he had some Virgo in him. Yeah, that had to be it, that was the only excuse Lee could come up with for the blush he felt spreading once he realized just how beautiful the creature on his back was.

"Yeah! Thanks a ton you nameless heros!" Lee quickly turned back around to see the Cancer smiling wide at him and the blonde. Lee smiled his own wide smile before answering back.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't exactly have time to introduce myself back there. I'm Lee Rock," he pointed to his friend," and this is Sai." Sai smiled politely when he was introduced but didn't say anything.

The blonde boy perked up a bit when he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you all. I'm the Libra, Naruto Uzumaki, and this Leo here is Sasuke Uchiha." He pulled the dark haired Leo closer as if to show him off. Sasuke made no acknowledgement towards his own introduction, but willingly leant into the blonde's touch. Lee wasn't surprised to learn the boy was a Libra considering the others around him were all zodiacs, and Libras look no different from a human anyway, besides being symmetrical all the time.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet my heroes. My name's Anko Mitarashi, but really what is your name cutie-pie?" The Scorpio questioned the Aries. The pinkette blushed at the sudden interest the Scorpio was showing her but answered clearly, "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name, and not some pet name." That last bit was strictly directed to the flirting Scorpio.

"Ooohh, this blossom has some bite to her, but that's okay. I like a challenge." Anko smirked. Before the Aries could argue back, the Cancer next to her spoke up, "And I'm Kiba Inuzuka, so now who the hell is going to get a fire started up before I freeze to death over here?" All six arms were warming each other up as he said this. Looking at the group, it was obvious those who could find their way in the dark were too injured to look for fire wood, while those with the ability to look around wouldn't be able to find their way back in the dark. The only real option was to send the only one not injured at the moment.

Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up in what he called his 'good guy pose'. "You need not worry since I will be back with enough fire wood for tonight. Just make sure there is a spot for a fire when I return." Before he could go looking however, he felt the pair of arms tighten around him reminding him there was someone with him. He turned around to apologize and put the Capricorn down but was interrupted.

"You don't mind if I go with you, do you?" That same deep voice asked. Lee shook his head eagerly and galloped away from the group with the red head to look for wood. He would have to be quick about it since he was the only one in the group that could really fight if the hunters found them. Being in a forest made it easy to find wood, and he was able to get alot of it. The Capricorn on him held his own light bundle as Lee walked back to the site he had left everybody else.

"You still haven't told me your name." The Sagittarius brought up.

"Gaara."

"Do you have a last name?"

"...Subaku."

Lee's small smile grew a little more. He would like to learn more about Gaara if he could. Maybe, once this whole incident was over, they could be friends and meet up every now and then. When Lee found everybody he instantly saw the small circle every one had created out of rocks around the immediate vicinity.

"Well, now we have the wood but does any one have a way to light it?" Kiba shivered into the cold. Lee grinned as he pulled his flint tools from the satchel he kept with him at all times. After papering dry, dead leaves over the wood, a spark caught and was fed until a small blazing fire appeared. Lee liked fire, it always reminded him of the fire of youth, that and his element just so happened to be fire. He watched as one by one the rest of the group fell exhausted from the comfort of the heat and experience they had just been through. He could see Naruto and Sasuke cuddling a little ways away from the fire. Anko was spooning Sakura after the Aries had already fell asleep. Kiba fell asleep lying against Sai as a pillow as the centaur slept on his side. Lee got down on his four knees to relax, but couldn't go to sleep. Someone had to stay up to make sure they weren't ambushed by anyone. Despite his promise to do ten thousand punches if he fell asleep on the job, he still felt his eyes grow heavy and his head started to have a hard time keeping itself upright by itself.

"Aren't you tired?" Gaara called from behind him. Lee quickly shook his head and looked around to smile at the red head.

"No, I am fine I assure you, but you must be tired yourself, do you want down to rest?"

"I would like to get down, but I am not tired right now." Gaara whispered.

"Are you sure? It is very late, Gaara." Lee whispered back with a frown as he set Gaara down on the ground.

"Yes, I am insomniac, so I only get a few hours of sleep a night if I am lucky anyway." Gaara rested back against Lee as he got comfortable. Lee smiled and gave up the battle against sleep as it got harder to fight.

"Well, wake me up when you are ready to sleep yourself." Lee said drowsily right before his eyes closed and his mind fell blank to the blanket of sleep.

* * *

_**-**__**-Thanks to all who follow, favorite, and/or review :)**_


End file.
